2008
2008 (MMVIII) was a leap year in which commenced on Tuesday. This article contains information on notable e-wrestling events that happened in 2008. Notable 2008 E-Wrestling Events * January 5 - Robert Garland won the GWF Global Championship. * January 8 - Christian Championship Wrestling bought American Wrestling Alliance and Global Wrestling Alliance from Maximillion Pegasus Omnimedia Incorporated. * January 18 - Vendetta Championship Wrestling is officially founded. * January 20 - The Lock Wrestling Federation held its annual Massive Melee event. * January 24 - Eric Scorpio defeated FMW World Champion Drew Michaels to win the FMW World Championship. * February 12 - Drew Michaels defeated D. Hammond Samuels in a Tijuana Cage Fight to win the LPW International Heavyweight Championship at Dead Reckoning, ending Samuels' 17-month reign. * February 14 - Krimson Mask defeated cYnical, Eric Scorpio, N'itomniskittel, Bloodrose, and Stone in the first-ever Death Cube Match to retain the LPW World Heavyweight Championship at LPW Insanity's EndGame pay-per-view. *February 22 - Adam Leos holder of the BPW No limits Title, made his debut in GWF on Friday Night Brawl. *February 29 - VCW holds its very first show, VCW Live 1.1. *March 19 - David Alastair defeats Kevin Hardaway to win the GWC World Championship at GWC Unholy Coronation, ending Hardaway's 5-month reign. *March 23 - The Lock Wrestling Federation held its premier event, Lockmania IV. *March 29 - WWH Held Wrestlemania IV *March 30 - The Xtreme Hardcore Federation holds it's final event, Night of Champions VII. *March 31 - Justin Sane is signed to new company, TNA vs. WWE vs. WCW. *April 6 - High Flying Dwarf loses his MMW Heavyweight Title to Tranz 9 at MMW Warzone: Mind Games *May 8 - Total Nonstop Action is formed from American Wrestling Alliance and Global Wrestling Alliance. *May 15 - National Internet Wrestling Alliance is formed. *May 16 - Extreme Roughness Wrestling League is formed. *May 31 - At CCW Invasion, Team Christian Championship Wrestling won the battle royal that included Team National Wrestling Alliance, Team World Championship Wrestling, Team World Wrestling All-Stars, and Team World Wrestling Entertainment to merge with the losing teams. *June 2 - Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling held its very last show after a storied six-year history. *June 8 - European Wrestling Federation held its first Pay-per-view since its return, Kings of Hell crowning three new champions. *June 12 - Christian Championship Wrestling held its 3rd Annual Draft Lottery. *June 14 - Christian Championship Wrestling held its supplemental draft. *June 25 - United Wrestling Federation is officially formed from Christian Championship Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling All-Stars, World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, American Wrestling Alliance, and Global Wrestling Alliance. *June 28 - Night one of NIWA Beach Wars was held live from Credit Union Centre in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan and it also marks the very first show in NIWA history. *June 29 - Night two of NIWA Beach Wars was held live from Credit Union Centre in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *June 30 - Night three of NIWA Beach Wars was held live from Credit Union Centre in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *July 21 - John "Doc" Derrick defeated FMW World Champion Eric Scorpio to win the FMW World Championship at the Supremacy supershow *July 31 - NIWA Hot As Hell was held live from the Art Hauser Centre in Prince Albert, Saskatchewan *August 14 - The European Wrestling Federation folded for the third and final time. *August 15 - The formation of Elite Wrestling Academy. *August 30 - NIWA Summer Stampede was held live from General Motors Place in Vancouver, British Columbia *September 8 - Old Line Wrestling closed its doors. *September 28 - James Wiezorek wins the CCWE World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. *September 30 - NIWA A Change of Seasons was held live from the Pengrowth Saddledown in Calgary, Alberta *October 16 - Christian G. Smitten defeated FMW World Champion John "Doc" Derrick to win the FMW World Championship at the Circus Maximus Supershow *October 17 - "Ballistic" Bryan Deas defeats Deshaun Williams in a remarkably controversial fashion to win his first reign as EWC World Champion. *October 24 - Due to backstage politics and squanderings, Kevin Hardaway leaves the Global Wrestling Coalition and announces his retirement from wrestling shortly there after. *October 31 - NIWA Hardcore Halloween was held live from the Brandt Centre in Regina, Saskatchewan *November 9 - Mattsta becomes the World Wrestling Headquarters International Champion at X-Games *November 10 CCWE closes its doors due to losing to much money. *December 3 - World Nonstop Championship Wrestling opens it's doors. *December 16 - Due to personal problems, Elite Wrestling Academy closes its doors. Notable 2008 births and deaths *January 2 - Patrick-Avery Morrus; First child of wrestling couple, Stef Morrus and Alice-Ruby Lee. *January 7 - Elle Rachel Williams; First child of wrestling couple, Jay Williams and his wife Amy-Skye Williams. *May 16 - Johnny Bravo and Tamara Hayes die in an automobile accident *June 18 - Kimberly Morgan Hardaway; First child of wrestling couple, Kevin Hardaway and his wife Angelina Hardaway. *July 20 - Alex Mason's grandma had passed away of a heart attack 2008 Handler Births/Deaths Notable 2008 events Joel Williams neck injury, provoked at an autograph signing. See Also * - Information on editing and adding information to year articles. Category:2008